This invention relates to devices for reinforcing spaced flanges of a frame member and more particularly to devices used to prevent collapsing of the flanges when a strap or the like is wrapped therearound.
Mobile homes or the like which are parked in a position for any duration of time are usually secured with tie-down straps or cables to prevent them from being blown over or pushed along by wind. Such tie-down straps or cables usually extend over the top of the mobile home in one or more locations along its length and are secured to the ground adjacent the sides of the trailer. Building and/or zone ordinances, additionally, typically require frame tie-down straps at specified intervals along the length of the structure.
Typically, mobile homes or the like utilize flanged frame members. These frame members are generally "I" beam structures. To anchor a mobile home in position along the ground, it is customary to extend straps or cables around these I beams, attach the strap or cable to an anchoring device inserted in the ground, and secure the trailer to the anchoring device by placing the strap or cable under tension.
A problem which is common to such systems is that as the strap or cable is placed under tension, the flanged portion of the I beam is deformed. It is readily apparent that this problem could be solved by utilizing very heavy or extensively reinforced I beam members. Such a solution is not feasible, however, from an economic standpoint. Further, it is not feasible to reinforce the trailer frame only at certain select places on the frame since it is not usually possible to predetermine where the tie-down strap or cable will be attached to the trailer.